


I'm sorry I can't be there

by SeoulWings13



Series: LiT - Wyld/Jaewon Centric [4]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, I Love You, I need you, a story that's not really a fanfiction, i miss you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulWings13/pseuds/SeoulWings13
Summary: Jaewon wants to see Dongho.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min
Series: LiT - Wyld/Jaewon Centric [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I'm sorry I can't be there

**Author's Note:**

> For: My friend with no AO3 account. 
> 
> I love you. I'm sorry I'm not there. Please be okay. Please.

Jaewon never felt so helpless.

His friend was hurting. 

He could do nothing about it.

Forced apart by the law for the sake of the country. He could understand that.

He just couldn't understand why it hurt so much.

It hurts more than he thought it would. 

When he received the text, the news, he waited, too scared to reach out. 

Then he sent the first text.

Dongho had answered immediately. Jaewon had cried. He was so unsure about it all. Was Dongho okay? There were so many questions.

But for now, they were talking.

And that was enough. 

-

_I miss you, I need you, I feel so guilty._

_I wish I was there to put a blanket around your shoulders._

_I wish I was there to catch all your tears._

_I love you, I need you, I can't stop thinking about you._

_Please be okay._

-

Jaewon had thrown his phone to the side, he had just begged the universe to stop so he could see Dongho just one time. 

Just once.

Please.

There was an ache in his chest and he just wanted, no he needed, a life he desperately wanted to live.

Let him see Dongho.

-

Jaewon never felt so helpless.

So worthless.

So powerless in this world. 

-

A tear fell onto the screen. 

And maybe... maybe it wasn't about Jaewon after all?

**Author's Note:**

> It's not about Jaewon. But it is.
> 
> It's a tragic story.
> 
> -  
> it's about me. and Jaewon can share my pain. :')


End file.
